Slime Bunny (foe)
For the skill/summon, see Slime Bunny. For the female hat, see Slime Bunny (hat). :See also Furry Slime. The Slime Bunny is a foe introduced in . They can be found scattered across the map. It is a member of the Slimes enemy group. Appearance Slime Bunnies are pink in colour, and have a tail like slime blob behind them and bunny ears. They wear various pieces of food as hats, such as bacon, candy, and carrots. Overview Like the Rescue Dog and Cutie Worm, the Slime Bunny is a support foe that poses no direct threat to the party. Quite the opposite, in fact, as its attacks actually heal the players they hit and it can target players with its healing spells. While it can get annoying if it heals a strong foe, for the most part the Slime Bunny is a non-issue, and can be taken out with multi-target attacks instead of requiring any form of focused damage. Slime Bunnies are weak to and , but resist . However, due to their low health and pacifistic movepool, there is little reason to focus on a Slime Bunny. It's much better to take them out with the multi-target attack of choice. If Counter-Attacking Foes is active, the Slime Bunny will counter with Genesis. As this is a heavy hitting multi-target Holy attack that is normally a Limit Break, it is imperative to defeat Slime Bunnies in one hit or capture them to prevent retaliation. Statistics Attacks and Abilities |StatusStrength3 = 5x |Notes3 = Can also target foes on Hard or Epic difficulties. Dispels Debuffs and negative Statuses. Before the v2 update, status strength was only 3x. |Attack4 = Heal |Target4 = Single |Power4 = MaxHP * Hit2HP / 130 (heals) |Element4 = None |RdF4 = 20% |Notes4 = Can also target foes on Hard or Epic difficulties. Heal strength depends on target's stats, not user's. See the Hit2HP article for a list of foes' Hit2HP values. |Attack5 = Genesis |Target5 = All Backup |Power5 = 180 110 |Type5 = Magical |Element%5 = 100% |Element5 = Holy |StatusChance5 = 100% -- |StatusStrength5 = 9x -- |StatusIcon5 = -- |Acc5 = 200% |Crit5 = 10% |RdF5 = 10% |Notes5 = Usable only as a counter when Counter-Attacking Foes is enabled. }} Battle logic Action ''' * If catch score >55 and all players are Lovable → Surrender; * If Berserked → Jump & Back; * If Syphoned → Jump & Dissolve; * Otherwise → Jump & Back (1/4), Jump & Dissolve (1/4), Cleanse (1/4), Heal (1/4). * Cleanse and Heal will always target the most damaged player or foe in Hard/Epic, or simply the most damaged player on lower difficulties. '''Counter (only if Counter-Attacking Foes is enabled) * 100% and not Syphoned → Genesis. Additionally, if any front line player has equipment that scares Slimes, the Slime Bunny will immediately Surrender and Flee on their turn. Trivia * After completing Izumi's quest in the Greenwood Village, three Slime Bunnies with 9999999 health will appear in her map zone. These are very useful for the 10 million damage medal. ** These bunnies are level 20, have 2 Hit2HP, and 100% resistance to Instant Death. * The final round of EBF5's Foe Marathon consists of a single Slime Bunny 20 levels higher than the party. Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Foes